Harry Potter and a Return to Hogwarts
by sandcastle
Summary: Harry celebrates his 100th birthday with friends and family and a surprise, he's been offered the Headmaster position, while harry deliberates, rumors of Dark Wizards reach his ears.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

            The house nestled in the foothills of the Scottish Highlands was not normal.  It had had a large family, a father, a mother, children, pets, friends and family, but the house was still not normal.  It wasn't its huge size or simple façade that marked the house for being strange.  Neighbors were all good friends (what few there were) and they loved to visit the house.  The house was different because of who it housed.  A man celebrating his 100th Birthday with his wife, kids and grandkids earmarked this house to be special.  His name was Harry Potter.

            Harry Potter had lead the most unusual life.  He had played hero and victim, famous and forgotten and wealthy and poor.  He lived in this polar world because he was a wizard.  A wizard who was forced to live with his muggle family who hated him and despised him from the moment he was left on their doorstop following the murder of his parents.  Harry settled into this new house after graduating from Hogwarts and Defeating the Dark Lord, Voldemort who had orphaned him and tried several times to kill him.  In the end, Harry had been forced to kill Voldemort to save himself and indeed all of the world.

            Since that day that he defeated Voldemort, Harry spent his life in the limelight, whether it was as a Quidditch Star, Auror or Ministry Official.  Harry finally settled, or rather he tried , for the quiet life of a Hogwarts Professor.  He became the first Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor to last more than a year.  Harry loved the job.  It gave him a lot of time with his wife, who was the transfiguration Professor, Hermione Granger.

            Hermione and Harry shared their life together.  Brought together by school, their loved was forged in the war and was made to survive all time.  Harry had had to use magic to hide their love so that Hermione and her muggle family would remain safe from the murderous Death eaters.  This was how Harry first came to know the Scottish Highlands.  He bought the house, fairly well hidden, and used more magic to protect his loved ones there, even forcing his wizard friends to spend the holidays there at times.

            Harry's friends thought him overprotective during the war.  But this would be considered nothing if you saw the way he defended and guarded his children, fraternal Twins, Lily and James, and Michelle were under the watchful eye of their father and the forgiving eye of their mother.  At this celebration, all of Harry's Children and even grandchildren were there.

            The celebration was at home, where Harry spent most of his time.  While Hermione was teaching at the school, Harry spent the day at home.  Harry spent of lot of his time reading and writing.  He was amidst writing his memoirs and he had already penned several Dark Arts books.  He also made appearances at his old Quidditch Team (Puddlemore United) grounds and visiting old friends and keeping up his business contacts, he owned part of Florish and Blotts, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the Quidditch teams Puddlemore United and the Tornadoes, and he was on the board of several charities, St. Mungo's among the most prominent.  Harry was also the manager of the English National Quidditch Team and lead them to another World Cup victory, he did it once as a Seeker.  Harry had lived a memorable life and was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived but was known world wide as Harry Potter a strong and silent force in the Magical community.  He turned down several offers to be Minister of Magic and chief Warlock.  Harry enjoyed his quiet life.  He was still famous and well recognized but he had managed a difficult negotiation with the public so that they would respect his privacy.  The House in the Scottish Highlands was part of this difficult negotiation.

            "Can't you at least have a London flat, Harry?" whined his old friend Ron,

            "He's got a point Harry, I mean, why stay all the way out here" Fred added

            Harry smiled at his friends comments and as he sat down at the head of the table, he held Hermione's hand and said joking "You know, its because I like to see you suffer."

            "Well you are doing a good job."  George said before stuffing his face.

            "Its hard to believe that you live out here Harry" Dean add, Dean was appointed Minister of Magic with Harry's help last year.  "I mean with all the things you do in London and around the UK, I thought you would have picked a more central location."

            "Well, this is close to Hermione's work, and the kid's school and I've never minded a bit of broom travel"  Harry said with a laugh.

            "Grandpa!!"  ringed out from the hall.  Harry stood up and ran to greet his several Great-grandchildren.  James, Lily and Michelle all walked in behind their children and with their spouses.  "Sorry about the mess dad!" James shouted, the kids had muddy shoes as they ran through the garden on their way into the house. 

            "Don't worry about it" Hermione said as she got up to greet her grandchildren and children.  "Squeaky will be out in a second."  Squeaky the House-Elf, a child of Winky and Dobby, worked for the Potters since she was could and, under Hermione's insistence she was paid.  The kids all had great careers in the magical world and even James worked as an Avocateur, a Wizard-lawyer, of his family's estate, and enjoyed the quiet life like his father despite a similar career as a Hogwarts student.  Lily was a well known Healer who was head of several wards at St. Mungo's.  Michelle on the other hand took a different route.  She became a reporter for the Daily Prophet and Harry ad to change his opinions on reporters that he had held since his runs in with Rita Skeeter and Hermione had the same problem.

            All and all, the Potters were a happy family.  This was one of their bright moments, where they were surrounded by friends and family (for them there was little difference) and they celebrated the good memories and good times.  The war was a distant thought in Harry's mind.  He was thankful that another Dark wizard hadn't arisen since the fall of Voldemort.  Yet, Harry had a nagging feeling, one that could easily be ignored, that all this was about to change, that another war would brew amongst wizards.

            Ron always had the same fear, having lost many cousins and his mother during the battle with Voldemort, Ron feared for the lives of his family and loved ones.  As a Auror, he constantly had his ear to the ground, even in his retirement, Ron kept checking with his sources to keep the wizarding world safe.  Luna, who Ron married after she graduated, was used to not knowing where her husband was and to him disappearing un-expectedly.  The two of them made a good married couple, in fact, Hermione figured that little happened within Britain without either of them knowing.  It was a great comfort to Hermione that Ron and Luna were so apt and willing in maintaining this underground network, Hermione feared that Harry might once more be drawn into the fray if another Dark wizard ever arose.

            These thoughts vanished from her head as she watched Harry play with their grandkids.  She had spent the summers worrying about Harry and the state of his health and mind during his childhood.  Hermione now brought out a huge cake for everyone at the party.

            Harry was so happy to be surrounded by his friends and family, as he sat at the head of the table, he couldn't help but notice that everyone had a sort of mischievous smile on their face.  Harry put the thought out of his head as he began to cut the cake and pass out the slices.  As Harry reached out to give Ron his piece, an owl landed on his fore arm with a letter that bore the Hogwarts seal.  Since Harry'sname was on it, he opened it and read it along as the table clamored for his to do so.

Dear Mr Potter,

Congratulations on your 100th Birthday! We are so pleased to be writing to you know.  As you may or may not know, Headmaster Snape retired at the end of this semester and the Board of Governors had been amidst a through search for his replacement.  Upon recommendation of the staff and your high prestige, we would like you to consider becoming the next headmaster of Hogwarts.  Please iask us (or your wife or Ginny for that matter) if you have any questions or anything at all.  Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom, Head of Board of Governors, Hogwarts, Order or Merlin, Second Class

            Harry surveyed the room.  The mischievous smiles were at full bloom.  Ginny was the first to speak, "That's why Neville didn't show, he didn't want to spoil the surprise."

            Harry was still in shock.  He was feeling about a million different things.  He was happy because he had always had good times there, after all he met Hermione and Ron there along with his other great friends.  He was shocked because he had expected Hermione to become the next Headmistress.  He was angry that his friends and family had kept this a secret for so long and hadn't consulted him while they were reaching this decision.  Mostly Harry was perplexed.  He enjoyed his quiet life at home with his friends and family.  He secretly had hoped that Hermione might be retiring soon so that they could spend their days at their house in Valencia, Spain.  Harry thought more and the crowd could tell that he was thinking hard about this decision.  Nothing seemed to help Harry as he thought about this decision.

            "You don't have to answer today, Harry" Hermione said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  "In fact, it might be better that we talk this over"

            "I think its brilliant" Ron stated.

            "For once, Dad has a point."  Harold, Ron's eldest son, joked.

            Luna, still in a dreamily like state, "Harry, it's the best that can happen to Hogwarts, well, after Dumbledore of course."

            "I definitely need to think on this" Harry said.  While the party continued, there were few distractions from the big decision that Harry was about to make.  People would whisper and wonder while Harry was entertaining other guests, Hermione took no part in these musings, except with Lily, James and Michelle.

            "You do know, dad half expected you to retire" Lily said defending her father

            "I know, and I know he deserves it" Hermione stated, "we both do, but I just don't feel ready to give up on the rest of the Wizarding Community."

            "besides you know what Uncle Ron has been saying" James added

            Michelle said forcefully, "Mom and dad have done enough for the Wizarding Community without being roped into any of Uncle Ron's crazy leads and paranoid fears."

            "Now, be respectful, he is a great hero and a wonderful man, he's been a great friend to your father, and if you believe Ron and Parvati (Hogwart's Divination teacher) there is something about to happen and I would like your father caught in the middle of it, yet somehow he manages to find his own way there."  Hermione said with a little resentment.

            While there was a silence among the Potters, James looked across the room and said, "Romulus reckons he could be the next DADA professor, that might be a good way to block dad and you, mum from any rumors that reach the castle, and he can be our first defense if anything really happens"

            "as much as your father hates being idle and the dark arts, he hates being babysat much more, if your father does decide to accept this position, then I think I'll have a little chat with Ron and Luna before anything else."  Hermione stated.

            Harry looked over at Hermione and his kids.  He knew the conversation they were having.  As much as he hated being babysat and protected, he did appreciate the effort his friends and family were making.  Harry had also heard odd rumors from strange sources, strange friends he had made through Mundungus and other less than noble connections he met through the Order.  Harry was worried but that wasn't his concern right now.


	2. A tough Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 2

            Some decisions are easy to make, some are hard.  Marrying Hermione after the war had ended was a no-brainer for Harry.  Being England's seeker was also an easy decision.  Harry woke up early the next morning.  His mind wasn't at peace.  In fact, his thoughts seemed so loud that they must have filled the empty and quiet house.  Harry quiet crept downstairs and began to make a cup of tea.

            Athena flew by his side with a copy of the Daily Prophet.  He noticed a little story stuck in the corner about his birthday.  He chuckled quietly.  He never liked to wake up Hermione, she was so busy at Hogwarts.  He truly loved her and he really wanted her to retire so they could escape to Southern Europe.  Not to escape, as much as they deserved it, but rather, just a long vacation.  As much as he wanted it, he was also nervous about the future of Britain and the magic community.  Harry didn't want his children, grandchildren, or great-grandchildren to face the same evils and trials that Harry faced growing up.

            "No one deserves that," he said quietly to Athena.

            "No one deserves what?" Hermione said startling Harry and Athena, who hooted in trepidation.

            "My childhood."

            "What makes you say that, after all, you wouldn't be you without your childhood." Hermione said as she rubbed her husband's shoulders.

            "I mean, what if what Ron and Luna are right.  What if another evil is rising?"  Harry asked as he turned around to look at Hermione.

            Hermione walked away quickly, she grabbed the teakettle and said tersely, "I told Ron not to talk to you"

            "He didn't.  I have my own sources, but they've been saying it for ages."

            Hermione stood over the own silently, she wasn't moving and she arched over the stove.  Harry could hear her begin sob and he stood up and hugged her.  "What's wrong love?"

            "I don't want to go through all of this again, once was enough, I can't take another one" She sobbed.

            "Listen, they are all probably wrong, they've been wrong for the past 80 years haven't they" Harry stated trying to console.

            "I'm sorry Harry, I'm being silly.  You're right.  When they first came to me with this idea, I thought it would be great, a way for us to spend more time together, I never thought that it would be placing back in the limelight and danger…again"  Hermione said wiping her tears.

            Harry wiped her face with a tissue.  "Its not like we aren't used to it" Harry said trying to joke.  "If you want me to say no, I will."  Harry said sweetly as he took her hand in his.

            Hermione gripped his hand tightly, looked at Harry.  "Just promise me you won't go looking for Dark Wizards, when my back is turned"

            "I promise" Harry said sealing the deal with a kiss.  The couple was sharing a sweet moment, when a knock came at the door.

            "Come in Romulus!" and in walked Romulus Potter, the eldest son of James, Romulus was the spitting image of his father (who almost an exact copy of Harry)

            "Hello Grandparents" Romulus said as he banged about the entrance.  "I hope this isn't a bad time"

            "You say that every week, Romulus, would it kill you to send an owl before you come." Hermione said as she hugged her grandchild.

            "You know me, always livin' on the edge" Romulus said with a cocky smile.  "How are you Grandpa?  Happy birthday"

            "I am well, and thanks" Harry said with another hug.

            "So have you made a decision, personally, I think it's a brilliant idea."

            "The headmaster offer?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

            "Yea, of course, what else would I be talking about?  Either way, its about time Hogwarts got a new Headmaster, Snape wasn't any good, I mean, he took care of academics well enough, but Hogwarts wasn't as fun as you, Uncle Ron and Uncle Remus made it sound, he says hi by the way."  Romulus worked as an Auror under Ron in the Ministry of Magic.

            "I thought Snape was a decent headmaster," Hermione added, "Looking back, Dumbledore was a bit reckless with some of his policies."

            "I think you'll have to ask Justin or Ernie to be sure, I think we were always a special case for him."  Harry said defending Dumbledore.

            "Well, I think you were the special case, I was just a long for the ride."

            "Well, its been the other way around ever since" Harry said flirting with Hermione.

            "Oh please stop, there are young people in the room."  Romulus said as he walked in the kitchen, "So you guys eat yet?"

            "Sometimes, I wonder if you aren't your father in disguise."  Hermione said, as she walked behind Romulus getting eggs ready to eat.

            "Once a Potter, always a Potter!"

            After Romulus, left for what had become his weekly breakfast with his grandparents.  Hermione and Harry took a walk/hike around their house.

            "Harry," Hermione said, breaking the silence, "what do you think you are going to do?"

            Harry, while holding Hermione's hand even tighter, said, "To be honest, I wasn't my first choice to become headmaster, I would have hope you would retire soon."

            "So your children were saying."

            "But I think this is a good alternative, a nice way to give back to the wizarding community."

            "As if you haven't done enough!"  Hermione said half joking with her husband, "I think its an excellent idea."

            "I guess I'll owl Neville when I get home, then we can start getting ready."


	3. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 3 – Moving In

            Harry Potter's Home was busy for the next few days.  He had asked Squeaky to get some of her elf friends to help clean the House and help them pack for Hogwarts.  This proved to be a bad idea and a good idea as Squeaky had invited her cousin Stinky to help.  While Stinky was an efficient and friendly elf, he lived up to his name and then some. 

            While Harry and Hermione reviewed Air-Freshing charms, an owl tapped on the window of their study.

            "Looks like a Hogwarts' owl" Hermione said as she continued to dig through her books.

            Harry reached for the letter and read it careful.  It was a list of faculty and school affairs that had to be taken care of.

            "Looks as if the Charms teacher is going to enlargen the headmaster's apartments so we both can fit" Harry said.

            Hermione turned away from her book, "Yes, I asked James to go and take care of it, but he said it was already done."

            "What are we going to do with this house while we are gone?"

            "I haven't really thought of it," Hermione said, finally closing the book, "I suppose we could just keep it, use it for the weekends."

            "Do you think Squeaky would be too lonely here?"

            "I thought she might come to Hogwarts with us and take care of our apartments."

            "Hogwarts has plenty of house…."  Harry tried to stop himself but it was too late, Hermione was reminded of her many complaints of this matter over the years.

            "You know Snape did nothing about that very situation."  Hermione said, looking at Harry over the rims of her glasses.

            "maybe Snape wasn't such a git like we thought" Harry smiled.

            "This is just the beginning Potter"  Hermione said with a flirtatious smirk

            Harry laughed as he flicked his wrists and watched most of his desk file into some boxes.  Hermione was doing the same with most of her books.  By the end of the day, Harry and Hermione had packed up a lot of their house.  James, Lilly and Michelle with their spouses, Emily, Andrew, and Rodrigo would be along later to take the boxes to Hogwarts.  Harry and Hermione checked one last time to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything.  Satisfied that they sufficiently searched the house, they left for Hogwarts.

            Not feeling up for a broom ride, James had request a flying threstral-chariot to take his parents to Hogwarts.  Harry and Hermione had placed an Invisible Charm on the chariot so they could fly over muggle areas without being noticed.

            The ride was exciting and Harry had many fond memories of his trip Hogwarts in his second year.  Hermione didn't have such an easy ride.  She yelled an screamed many times as the winds and rains moved and shook the carriage.  When Harry laughed at Hermione's yells, she would hit him in the arm.  Despite the hitting, Hermione held Harry's hand tightly.  She knew he was ready to be headmaster and Harry knew he was ready, as long as she would be by his side.

            As they landed in the front of the entrance to the school, Hermione and Harry were greeted by the rest of the staff.  Hermione smiled as she greeted old friends, as she had been a professor at Hogwarts for many years.  Harry stood silently by the carriage as Hermione greeted all of her colleagues.  They all stood looking at Harry, cautiously but with an itching sense of excitement.

            After Hermione hugged the last professor, she turned to the whole group and stated in a fake haphazard fashion, "Oh, and I believe you've all heard that my husband Harry is to become our new Headmaster."

            Harry laughed at his wife's capricious humor.  "Good Evening," Harry bellowed as he addressed the group and climbed the stairs, "my name is Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

            Hermione stepped forward, "Why don't I introduce the staff" she said as she walked over to the left of the group.  Hermione introduced the staff, Victoria Spence, the Potions master and Head of Slytherin, Alexander O'Connell, the Charms master and head of Ravenclaw, George Kilman, the Herbology master and head of Hufflepuff, Pavarti Patil, the Divination Master, she was the only one who could say more than 3 words to Harry.  The rest of the staff, Mauve Costeau, the Care of Magical Creatures master, Joaquim Martinez, the Arthimacy Professor, James Cook, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Guinevere Castro, the Astromony Professor.  Most of the professors were too star-stuck to get more than a couple of words out.

            After the introductions, Harry chuckled silently as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  They smiled as they entered the Headmaster's apartments which Squeaky had fashioned after their old home.  Harry thought to himself that it looked like a library, just like Hermione had modeled their home.

            "Couple more years in the library home for you headmaster Professor.  Well, I'm off to bed, here's some 'light' reading for your bedside."  Hermione joked as she tossed Harry. "A Hogwarts History"


	4. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 4 – An Old Friend

Harry awoke the next morning. He thought about Number 4 Privet Drive for a few seconds as he was getting out of bed. Hermione was still sleeping, never after a lifetime together, could he gather the courage to wake up. He laughed to himself that this was because he loved to watch her sleep and was scared of her wrath if she didn't have enough beauty sleep. Harry walked out of their bedroom and sat down in their library/sitting room. Living with Hermione for countless years made Harry used to books filling his home. As Harry sat on the couch from their Scottish home, he also grabbed the Daily Prophet, which had as its headline, "A New Headmaster at Hogwarts" under which was a file photo of Harry and Hermione in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry tapped a golden plate in the middle of the coffee table and a tea set appeared. Harry continued to read as he reached for his tea. Harry read other stories in the paper and even found Michelle's name attached to an article about the growing anticipation of the bidding war over the rights to write biographies on the lives of Harry and his friends during the war against Voldemort, with Harry's and Hermione's suspected to attract the highest amount of Galleons.

Harry laughed as Hermione surprised him from behind by rubbing his shoulders. He smiled as he look up at Hermione. She hit him on the head.

"Have you been loafing around all morning?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Just waiting for you to get up, lazybones." Harry said returning the smile.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see the headline. Hermione left to get coffee. Harry continued to thumb through the paper. Harry was looking forward to starting work. He first day on the job promised to be a hard one. He had meetings will all the professors, many members of the board of governors and Dean was stopping by in his capacities as Minister of Magic. "So many meetings today. Do you want to take some Hermione?"

"You know I can't" Hermione replied.

"C'mon, you know you want to meet with the Board of Governors!"

"Scared of them?"

"I just have better things to do… like this crossword puzzle…." Harry said trying to avoid the fierce gaze of Hermione. "Yeah, ok."

Harry eventually left to head up to his office. There was a lot of silence and his Dark Arts Detection devices and memorabilia from the years.

"Hello, Potter" a voice shot out.

"Snape" Harry said.

"I imagine you are having a meeting today with the Board of Governors, my, that must be so exicting for you" Snape said with all his distain.

"I'm ready for it."

"Fame won't get you by on this one Potter, although maybe you'll get your wife to do all the necessary work while you go and ruin someone else's life since I'm not around anymore"

"Snape I think you should…" Harry was cut off by the sound o voices in the foyer and a knock at the door. "We'll continue this later"

Harry look around as Neville opened the door. "Harry!" he exclaimed with arms open wide. "I'd like to introduce you to our other members if I may. Of course, you know Ginny. This is Alistair McGeorge, Helene Cardelli, Franklin Myers, Thomas Gates, Allison Freeman, Lauren Redknapp and our last member is…"

"I can't believe they actual appointed you Potter" Draco Malfoy stated coldly as he walked in the room.

"Yes…" Neville stated in a shy and timid voice. "Well we should proceed with business, I'm sure Harry has a lot of business to attend to" as Harry conjured chairs for all of the governors.

Later Harry walked around the castle with Hermione. Hand in hand. They walked in silence. Hermione looked at harry like she wanted to talk but she hesitated. "What's up baby?"

"Its nothing Harry."

"What?"

"How did the meeting go?"

"It went ok," Harry said. "Malfoy was there"

"yes…he's been a member for several years now"

"He's earned it, I guess…He did fight Voldemort, even thought it meant fighting his father" Harry said looking around the charms classroom.

"I had his daughter a couple of years ago as a student…lousy attitude but great marks in potions, I was never totally convinced she wasn't a clone"

Harry laughed as he gripped Hermione's hand even tighter. "this is going to be a bumpy ride"

"Harry, you and Hogwarts never mixed with simple results. I guess this time we don't have to worry about you getting expelled."


	5. Lessons, Lessons, Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 5 – Lessons, Lessons, Lesssons

"So when do the students arrive?" Harry asked Hermione as he lay in bed.

"Today, sleepyhead" She replied as she walked all over the apartment.

"So soon, it feels like we just got here"

"This whole experience has been an eye opener Harry. Snape and Dumbledore controlled this school with an iron fist, you on the other hand, can barely get out of bed."

"you don't have to sit there with Snape portrait. Mocking me all day. Making snide comments, he's like…himself!"

"Has he commented on your lack of organization?"

"don't you start" Harry said as he got up. "Dumbledore never chides me…although, I think he was just as unorganized"

"Yes, well he was brilliant" Hermione said as she sipped her tea

"And what am I? A dunce with a scar"

"I love it when you are poetic Harry"

Harry ran into Maxime on his way to the kitchens and told him to go meet the first years. He was anxious to begin classes. It had been a while since he was a teacher and while he wouldn't be teaching at all, he had the difficult task of checking on the professors and making sure all the students are ready for their OWLs and NEWTs. While he didn't like Snape, Harry couldn't help but admire the records that he left. Each professor was extensively profiled from biographical sketches to the NEWTs and OWLs Results of their students. Head Boys and Girls and Perfects also had extensive records and Snape was in the process of building an extensive network to help the students with career choices.

Harry spent most of the day looking at these records. He also spent half an hour with each professor before the evening ceremony. Finally, he got the Sorting hat ready.

"Any words of wisdom?" he asked.

"I'm not the one to ask you know, the one's before you know so." The hat said

"So, any advice guys?"

"First, Mister Potter," Snape bellowed, "don't be lenient with the students, give them a yard, and they will take a mile and the sec…"

The portrait of Dumbledore raised his hand and Snape stopped talking. "Harry, the best advice any of us can give is to be yourself. That is one skill that we all have admired in you." All the portraits nodded in agreement, even Snape managed a nod or two.

Harry left his office feeling well. He had a good feeling about this year.

In another part of England, a cloaked couple entered a bar.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the woman said.

"What other way is there?"

"Ron, Harry and Hermione wouldn't approve" Luna said as she looked around the bar.

"They've never approved. Well, Hermione anyway."

"You cannot blame her, I'd do the same Ron, if I were married to Harry…not that I want to" Luna quickly said.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. He then turned to the rest of the bar. "Out contact is over there." Ron went to sit down as Luna got a seat at the Bar. "You Farrel?"

"You must be Hector's friend"

"yes, now what do have for me"

"Just a name" Farrel said. He started to get jittery.

"Just a name?"

"last name"

"what is it?" Ron said as he looked.

"MacArthur" Farrel said in a whisper

"MacArthur?" Ron said.

A bang came from the Bar. Ron stood up to check to see if luna was ok. She also shot up from the bar to make sure Ron was ok. She ran to him with her hand on her wand. And she shrieked as she got close to Ron. Ron turned around and found Farrel to be dead, an arrow had done the job.

Ron saw the door close and just ran. He ran to the door and out on to the street. The dark street was abandoned. It started to rain. Luna came running out.

"What do we do Ron?"

"We leave and find Harry. He needs to know"

"this isn't good news for Hermione" Luna said.

"this isn't good news for any of us, Luna"


	6. Somethings never change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 6 – A New Legacy

"All I got was a name," Ron said while sitting in Harry's office.

"That's it?" Harry said.

"Yes, then he was murdered and he was being watched." Ron said.

"That means that you probably are being monitored as well."

"The murderer fled the scene and I took precautions on my way home. No one has followed me." Ron said. They sat in silence. Harry was thinking. He looked into the Foe Glass and saw two distant eyes. Harry paced around his office. He looked to the paintings and saw them all in deep in thought as he was. Harry opened up his cabinet and pulled out two mirrors. He handed one to Ron.

"Hermione doesn't need to know yet. Neither does Dean. You need to search the archives of the Ministry. Tell Dean you are doing a research project for me. I'll owl him and let him know you are coming." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Some students walked in. "If you'll excuse me Ron, I have a meeting with some of my students and the coming Quidditch match."

Hermione finished up her class as students shuffled out the class, she called over two students. "O'Connor and Preston, stay behind. Professor Spence has been bragging about having the Quidditch trophy and I must say I miss having it in my office. Did the headmaster approve the new training schedule?"

"Yes, and his friend gave us some great advice too?"

"Excellent. Wait, friend? Who?"

"I dunno, but he mentioned being the keeper of the Chudley Cannons briefly."

Hermione paused. Ron she thought. A million thoughts raced through her mind. It settled on the idea that another Dark wizard would be arise. She had trouble resisting the terrible memories of Voldemort's tenure of terror. She remembered the times Harry's life was at risk. She remembered all the deaths, all the pain, all the suffering. She was pulled out of the memories by the students.

"Professor? Are you ok?"

Hermione felt a tear on her cheek and she dismissed her students. She started to walk out. Her mind returned to her thoughts of war. Her tears continued. She ran into several of the professors who stayed out of her way. She stopped at the stone gargoyle. The tears had overtaken her face now. And she continued to sob. She didn't move for a while. When the stone jumped aside, she quickly moved away. Harry walked out and looked around. Professor Spence meet up with him and Ron at the door.

"Professor, as head of Syltherin, I need to check the records of your House for a name. Mr. Weasley will provide the name and will help you."

"Certainly." Spence said, "I saw Hermione before, she looked like she was crying."

Harry looked at Ron. "Thank you Victoria. Could you ask Ginny to take over lessons? Thanks" As Ron and Victoria walked off, Harry pulled out some parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He saw Hermione heading to their apartments. Harry went to head her off and meet her there. Students quickly got out of the way as Harry rushed to his apartments.

Lily Potter walked into her brother, James, Diagon Alley Office. She walked straight in. James dismissed his client right away. She handed him the letter that their mother, Hermione, had sent them. James looked it over. "I'm going to talk to Romulus," He said.

"I'm not so sure it's a good a idea to include the Ministry yet."

"What do you want to do then?" James asked.

"I'm going to talk to Michelle. She'll know what to do."

"Mom sounds pissed. I wouldn't want to be Dad tonight." James said.

Harry walked into their apartments. He heard some sobbing from the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom. A pillow was thrown at his head. "GO AWAY!!" Hermione cried.

"I guess you heard Ron has here."

"Why harry? WHY????"

"I've never been able to answer that"

Ron stood knee deep in records at the Ministry. There are too many MacArthur's Ron thought. The list of names was well over a 1000 names long. Ron wrote to Harry

Harry,

There are too many names. We're back at square one. I'll get back to you when I know more. I'm heading off to Peru tomorrow. I'll see you when I get back. I hope Hermione isn't too mad. Luna will visit tomorrow to help you guys out.

Ron

Harry read the letter. He sat in the living room. Hermione had kicked him out of the bedroom. She kept crying. This wasn't their first fight. Over 70 years of marriage meant that Harry has spent his fair share of nights on the couch. Harry didn't want to leave Hermione this way. But another Dark Wizard was bad news. All they had right now was a name. The name didn't mean anything, except that there was a threat.


	7. Same Old Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 7 – Same Old Fears

"I'm sorry about last night" Hermione said as her and Harry walked to breakfast.

"Its ok. Just remember that all we have right now, is a name."

"I know its just… I never told you this…" Hermione paused as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"No tell me now" Harry said dragging her into an empty class and with a flick of the wrist locking the door.

"Remember back when Voldemort had me captive" Like Harry could ever forget. "He said something to me that has always haunted me." She paused again. "between the curses and the shocks, he said, 'evil doesn't have a name Hermione. You may defeat me, but another just as evil will come.'" They sat in silence for a while. For Harry, Hermione's captivity was the worst time of his life. He hated everything about it. He knew she was tortured but didn't like thinking about it. He held her hand.

"We need to a lot more before we start worrying." Harry said. A loud bang came from the Great Hall. I guess

Harry spent most of the day sorting out what happened in the Great Hall at breakfast. Apparently, some kids had let some of Weasley's Wizard Fireworks loose. Of course, Harry knew how to get rid of them. The kids seemed disappointed that their prank didn't work so well. There were very few things from Zonko's or the Weasley's that Harry couldn't get rid of.

Harry sat in his office. He was taking care of some owls that had been sent throughout the week. Professor Spence and O'Connell had also been by to plan next week's Halloween Feast. They wanted to make it special since it was Harry's first as Headmaster. Dean and Neville had promised to come. Harry was excited. As he filled out letters to parents, there was a knock on the door. It was Luna.

"Hi Harry," Luna said closing the door. "I've just talked to Ron. He hasn't found anything in Peru…so this was probably just another dead end."

Harry thought for a moment. "We've seen dead ends before and there never was a name."

"I know but what are the chances that there's another Dark Wizard lurking out there."

"Harry looked to his Foe Glass. There were eyes, but very distant. "They are always out there. The problem is when they get ambitious…then they become trouble."

Luna sat there for a moment. She thought. "I'm meeting a couple more contacts in the next few weeks. Hopefully they'll have more information."

"I'm not holding my breath. Also have you talked to Gruffydd? He always seemed to know more than anyone should."

"I never liked him. Did you ever find out why he went to Azkaban?"

Harry sat in silence. He knew, but he didn't want to share. "These students are going to drive me crazy. Just last week, two students blew up all the toilets on the 3rd floor with modified fireworks."

"Trying to match George and Fred huh?" Luna laughed.

"They are trying." Harry said.

"What ever happened with the Chamber of Secrets… Ginny was asking the other day."

"The Chamber is currently empty. Dumbledore and Snape left up the decorations. I thought it would be best to leave them up as well. Hermione wants to open it up to some people from the Ministry. I just don't know."

"I dunno Harry. Anything sounds good. You could always open it up for classroom space or other things."

Harry thought for a moment. "why don't we talk a look?"

As they walked down, Luna asked "Why are we going now?"

"Just an idea. Something Voldemort said to Hermione, just the idea that dark wizards all think alike or at least, they want to prove that they are better than the last." Luna thought for a second.

"That makes sense Harry. Maybe we can use it as meeting place since Grimwald has been taken over by James and his gang."

"Those kids are crazy" Harry said before entering Myrtle's Bathroom and opening the Chamber of Secrets.


	8. A Missing Book?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, nor am I making or seeking profit from this work Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts 

Chapter 8 – A Missing Book

Hermione put down a book. She was in bed re-reading _A History of the Dark Arts, Dumbledore, You-know-who and Harry Potter, _by Hermione Granger-Potter. She was constantly making edits. The book was now in its 4th edition. With each new edition, Hermione sought to protect the privacy of her family. For obvious reasons, her book would stand out among all the books written about Voldemort. Harry wouldn't write about it. Not in the way Hermione did anyway. He had attempted several times to write an academic historical account of what happened. Each book, all of which were best sellers, were more memoirs than histories. People didn't mind though. For Harry, the events were still too personal. It had been a great help to Hermione to make an academic history of their school years. It was all very personal Hermione thought as she was reading her manuscript. Draco and Snape had provided detailed accounts of what had occurred. She still wasn't pleased with the book. Just as she put it down, Harry walked in.

"Still working on that thing?" Harry joked.

"Its important Harry. Future generations should know what sacrifices were made to keep our world the way it is." Hermione said as she looked over her glasses.

"I guess you are right," Harry said playfully. But the grin on his face would soon by wiped off.

"How was the Chamber?" Hermione asked. Harry got stern. The chamber had turned out to be the place of the final fight between Harry and Voldemort.

"It was fine. Same…Empty." Harry said, as he got ready for bed.

Harry couldn't sleep. He got up and started to pace. He wondered if Dumbledore had done the same when Voldemort was threatening to attack the entire wizarding world. He knew it was too early to worry over some name. He decided to wait until Ron and Luna got back to him.

The morning's affairs were quick to dispense. Another explosion had occurred, but this time in the Herbology Greenhouse. Harry knew kids were restless and the teachers had already given out detentions and he remember this hadn't deterred him or Fred and George. Of course, these kids had a long way to go before reaching the terror of his years at Hogwarts. Harry let the heads of the houses deal with these matters. It was a good delegation on his part. He hated punishing students anyway.

Harry was in his office going through more owls from parents and various Ministry Officials. Harry decided to ask Dumbledore and the other headmaster portraits for advice on keeping students in line. Many of the parents had been upset about the lack of punishment for the troublemakers.

Hermione had some trouble in class. Some students had accidentally transformed their cups into nifflers. Chaos broke put and it was lucky that Harry and Professor Spence were passing by and helped to correct the situation. It got a little worse as Victoria accidentally transformed one of the nifflers into a bunch of pixies. Students laughed as Hermione and Harry were particularly harassed by the pixies.

Students laughed at dinner when Harry and Hermione walked in looking upset. Harry had again left the punishments to the teachers. Hermione had been giggling like she was a student again since the event. Several of the pixies had managed pull Harry's beard and hair and the funny faces. Word passed around the school quicker than even Harry would have guessed.

Still, all things the same, Harry was happy that the students were happy. They were starting to get over the god-like idea they had of him. The Head Boy and Girl had commented that most students were laughing about it and probably would for weeks. Luckily, Peeves had been expelled by Snape so he wouldn't hear that taunting. He shuttered at the thought of all the students calling him Headmaster Pixie Pottyhead.

As Harry walked with Professors O'Connell and Cook discussing the curriculum for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione ran into them. She was panicking.

"Sorry Harry, my mind has gone insane. I can't find my book."

"What book?" Professor Cook asked.

"I've been putting together a history of the Rise and Fall and Voldemort. I've been working on it for years and now I can't find it."

"Really?" Cook said, "I'd love to get a look at that. I'm sure Binns would as well. There must be loads in there about history of the Dark Arts and I'd bet that it will be invaluable to stopping Dark Wizards in the future."

"That's the plan" Harry said.

"I think I may have filled into the library by mistake, who knows where it might have gone."

Harry thought for a second. "I'll see if I can round up Sir Nicholas, I'm sure he'd love to help you look for the book."

Later that night, Harry found an owl in Athena's beak from the library and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_So you don't worry, some of the teachers and I have decided to reorganize the library. It is in such a poor state. Several books are missing even from the Restricted Section! I'll owl Victoria and tell her to begin a search for a new librarian._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

After he finished that letter, Flora, Luna and Ron's Owl Appeared in the window sill. It was written both of their handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Hope the first few months have gone well. I'm sure you must be excited for the Holidays. You'll be staying at Hogwarts I imagine. Ron wonders if we might join you there, can't imagine too many students will stick around. Anyway, I've talked to our friends and they said nothing too unusual is planned for the Holidays. _

_Talk to you soon,_

_Luna_

_Harry,_

_Peru was fine. Nothing New. Talk to you soon. _

_Ron_

Harry folded the letters with a sigh of relief. Another dead end he thought. A perfect way to end the night. He tapped the gold tray on his coffee table and hot cocoa appeared. He decided he'd drop by the library and check on Hermione and the other teachers. As if some instinct told him, he took out the Old Marauders' Map and checked to see if any students were out of bed. None were and he walked to the library to see if his busy body wife wasn't reorganizing the whole school.


End file.
